


Sessions

by cocoichibanyo



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoichibanyo/pseuds/cocoichibanyo
Summary: A collection of AUs I wrote for random prompts on Twitter (also known as: plot bunnies living in my head rent-free)
Relationships: Cairo Lazaro/Gavreel Alarcon, Pearl Gatdula/Karleen Gregorio, Terrence Carreon and Cairo Lazaro, Terrence Carreon and Gavreel Alarcon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. In(h)uman

**Author's Note:**

> Reading guide:
> 
> Chapters X.5 are chapters written completely in English.  
> Chapters without a .5 are chapters written with some conversations in Tagalog/Taglish.
> 
> If a chapter doesn’t have a .5, the piece doesn’t warrant a complete translation, as the non-English words are sparse. You can find them in the footnotes for each chapter.

It is dimly lit where they sit; and the air, moist, humid. Sweat and clothes stick to skin, and Cairo should be irritated, but he isn’t. The smell of smoke permeates the place, irritating their noses. _Hay, kailangang i-explain kay Mama mamaya,_ he thinks. The smoke, as with the smoking ban, is suspended here.

Then finally, the beers arrive, amber bottles piled carelessly and forced into a blue plastic bucket ( _and Ate, one Lychee rin, please! — Ma’am, wala nang Lychee — Okay sige yung Apple nalang po_ ), condensation soaking through wooden tables before they even take a swig.

Pearl wipes the sweat off her forehead. “Like, oh my gosh, it’s so _inhuman!_ ”

“Sus, pinatakbo lang kayo, akala mo naman parusa,” Gavreel says, as he wipes the mouth of one bottle with a table napkin. “Ito, baby, para sayo.”

Cairo rolls his eyes. “Anong ‘baby’ ang pinagsasasabi mo?”

Gavreel smiles, dimples deep in his cheeks. Cairo stares at Gavreel, his teeth, his lips, then that endearing indent for a split second, before he is rudely interrupted.

“Hello????? Andito pa ako! _Pwede ba,_ I’m telling a story here.”

Cairo snaps his head back to Pearl. “Ay, sorry, Pearl. And then?”

It is now Gavreel’s cue to roll his eyes. “Oo na, o sige, pinatakbo kayo, o tapos?”

“Tapos, they made us do some banana dance, it’s funny, pero medyo stupid din, tapos parang magbobond kayo with your block and it’s soooo pilit. Then there’s the yung mga upper class na—anong tawag dun? Yung TNTs, sobrang annoying pa.”

But the details are lost on Cai, who is now busying himself stealing a glance from Gav, who winks back. It is about this time when Pearl, bless her, has _had it_.

“ _Huy_ , pwede ba…,” she puffs. “Kasi naman, ang tagal ni Terrence—”

The seat beside Gav is pulled, and in he sits. Speak of the devil.

“Sobrang hassle mag-park dito,” Terrence says, as he lets out an exhale.

Cairo rolls his eyes—it’s his innate talent, or so he tells himself—and shoots Terrence a look. _That_ look. Terrence seems unfazed, as he rests an arm around Gav. “Mahirap? Dito? Paano pa kaya sa Taft?”

Terrence shrugs. “It’s not that bad. _Promise_. Kasi naman—why’d you all decide to go sa area na ‘to? Ang layo kaya. La Salle is good. Its business program is excellent—”

“Hindi naman kasi business ang habol namin, ‘no,” Pearl says, as she reaches for another bottle. “Kaya mind your own business.”

Terrence throws his hands up. “Hey,” he says, “I’m just saying.”

As Terrence raises his arms, Cairo relaxes the shoulders he did not know he’s been holding tense. Perhaps jealousy has set in, like it always does around Terrence, _but no, mabait na naman si Terrence ever since nung ano…_ and Cai stops that thought.

“So _anyway_ ,” Pearl interjects, as she continues her story of what seemed to be a very grueling freshman orientation or, as people from her school pretentiously call it, _OrSem_.

Cai knows when to laugh on cue, of course, and he loves Pearl, he _really does_ , but something about Gav’s dimples just distracts him from anything he should _remotely_ pay attention to. It is for that reason why he decided not to enlist in the same subjects Gav has, and thank _god_ they did not apply to the same program.

And so then gang is complete, for the first time since May. There is comfort, Cai supposes, in knowing that his high school friendships aren’t so much as _doomed_ yet. There was a fear, too, as expressed by a very drunk Pearl that one day in May, but felt all the same by Cai, that high school friendships are fragile and fleeitng, and that they will eventually drift apart in university, its own ocean in all its vastness and opportunity.

Cairo is pulled back to the present when he feels a finger poke his arm. Gav, again. “O, baby, okay ka lang?”

Cairo smiles. Whatever this new frontier brings, he is happy that he still has, at least for now, a home.


	2. In(h)uman, but in English

It is dimly lit where they sit; and the air, moist, humid. Sweat and clothes stick to skin, and Cairo should be irritated, but he isn’t. The smell of smoke permeates the place, irritating their noses. _Wellp, gotta explain that to Mom later,_ he thinks. The smoke, as with the smoking ban, is suspended here.

Then finally, the beers arrive, amber bottles piled carelessly and forced into a blue plastic bucket ( _and Ma’am, one Lychee too, please! — Ma’am, we ran out of Lychee — Okay, that’s okay, I’ll get the Apple, then_ ), condensation soaking through wooden tables before they even take a swig.

Pearl wipes the sweat off her forehead. “Like, oh my gosh, it’s so _inhuman!_ ”

“Jeez, they just made you run, and you’d think it’s a punishment,” Gavreel says, as he wipes the mouth of one bottle with a table napkin. “Here, baby, for you.”

Cairo rolls his eyes. “What ‘baby’ are you talking about?”

Gavreel smiles, dimples deep in his cheeks. Cairo stares at Gavreel, his teeth, his lips, then that endearing indent for a split second, before he is rudely interrupted.

“Hello????? I’m still here! _Please,_ I’m telling a story here.”

Cairo snaps his head back to Pearl. “Ay, sorry, Pearl. And then?”

It is now Gavreel’s cue to roll his eyes. “Alright, alright, they made you run… What about it?”

“Then they made us do some banana dance, it’s funny, but also kinda stupid, then it’s like… you’ll bond with your block, and it’s soooo forced. Then there’s these upperclassmen who—what do they call themselves? The TNTs? It’s sooooo annoying.”

But the details are lost on Cai, who is now busying himself stealing a glance from Gav, who winks back. It is about this time when Pearl, bless her, has _had it_.

“ _Huy_ , come _on_ ,” she puffs. “Ugh, why is Terrence taking so long—”

The seat beside Gav is pulled, and in he sits. Speak of the devil.

“It’s such a hassle to park here,” Terrence says, as he lets out an exhale.

Cairo rolls his eyes—it’s his innate talent, or so he tells himself—and shoots Terrence a look. _That_ look. Terrence seems unfazed, as he rests an arm around Gav. “Hard? Here? How about in Taft?”

Terrence shrugs. “It’s not that bad. _Promise_. But then again—why’d you all decide to go to school in this area? It’s so far away. La Salle is good. Its business program is excellent—”

“We’re not all after a business degree,” Pearl says, as she reaches for another bottle. “So mind your own business.”

Terrence throws his hands up. “Hey,” he says, “I’m just saying.”

As Terrence raises his arms, Cairo relaxes the shoulders he did not know he’s been holding tense. Perhaps jealousy has set in, like it always does around Terrence, _but no, Terrence is nice, especially since that time…_ and Cai stops that thought.

“So _anyway_ ,” Pearl interjects, as she continues her story of what seemed to be a very grueling freshman orientation or, as people from her school pretentiously call it, _OrSem_.

Cai knows when to laugh on cue, of course, and he loves Pearl, he _really does_ , but something about Gav’s dimples just distracts him from anything he should _remotely_ pay attention to. It is for that reason why he decided not to enlist in the same subjects Gav has, and thank _god_ they did not apply to the same program.

And so then gang is complete, for the first time since May. There is comfort, Cai supposes, in knowing that his high school friendships aren’t so much as _doomed_ yet. There was a fear, too, as expressed by a very drunk Pearl that one day in May, but felt all the same by Cai, that high school friendships are fragile and fleeitng, and that they will eventually drift apart in university, its own ocean in all its vastness and opportunity.

Cairo is pulled back to the present when he feels a finger poke his arm. Gav, again. “Hey, baby, you okay?”

Cairo smiles. Whatever this new frontier brings, he is happy that he still has, at least for now, a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Inuman” is a colloquial word for a drinking session.


	3. Angel’s Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @caireelsthetic:
> 
> elikoy au prompt: where famous youtube vlogger koy and his rival jelo collabs for a video as requested by their fans wherein they'll be in a fake relationship for a day, but that's trouble for them since they're exes
> 
> Except I made it CaiReel.
> 
> (Might spin off to a new work if I’m minded to continue this one.)

**ANGEL’S BEST | Battle of the Street Burgers**

_And that’s it for today’s video! Sana po ay nag-enjoy kayo, at pag nag-enjoy ka, i-hit mo ang “like” diyan. Subscribe ka na din. At kung may gusto kayo na makita sa vlog, comment lang kayo, binabasa ko ‘yang lahat. At tulad ng lagi kong sinasabi sa inyo, mag-smile ka lang! Mas cute ka pag naka-smile. God bless. Peace._

Cairo, stiff in his chair, scratches his hair, hoping to relieve the tension. He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose, then his temples.

“ _Gagong ‘yun,_ ” he says. “ _Sino ba ‘tong_ ThirdwheelJennie _na ‘to_?”

On his screen: the vlog of Angel2000, fitness vlogger, lifestyle influencer, happy-go-lucky.

And below it, a comment:

ThirdwheelJennie • 23 hours ago

Request po baka naman pwede kang mag jowa for a day!!!!

> Angel2000 • 21 hours ago
> 
> Ayos ‘to ha… Sinong jojowahin ko? Suggestions po? Hehe
> 
> +ThirdwheelJennie • 21 hours ago
> 
> Caimazing po!!!!!!
> 
> [269 likes]

Caimazing, also known as Cairo Lazaro: casual lifestyle influencer, game streamer, ambitious, introverted.

And Angel2000, also known as Gavreel Alarcon: fitness vlogger, casual lifestyle influencer, happy-go-lucky, and Caimazing’s ex-boyfriend.

And _putangina_ _ni Terrence_ for sending him this link. Slimy, pakialamerong mestisong mukhang palaka.


	4. Angel’s Best, but in English

**ANGEL’S BEST | Battle of the Street Burgers**

_And that’s it for today’s video! I hope you guys enjoyed that, and if you enjoyed this, just hit the “like” button. Subscribe, too. And if you have anything that you want to see in this vlog, just comment down below, I read everything. And like I always say: just smile! You look cuter when you smile. God bless. Peace._

Cairo, stiff in his chair, scratches his hair, hoping to relieve the tension. He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose, then his temples.

“ _That idiot,_ ” he says. “ _Who the fuck is ThirdwheelJennie?”_

On his screen: the vlog of Angel2000, fitness vlogger, lifestyle influencer, happy-go-lucky.

And below it, a comment:

ThirdwheelJennie • 23 hours ago

Hi, just a request, maybe you can do the couple for a day challenge!

> Angel2000 • 21 hours ago
> 
> Nice! Sounds interesting. Who can I couple with? Any suggestions? Hehe
> 
> +ThirdwheelJennie • 21 hours ago
> 
> Caimazing po!!!!!!
> 
> [269 likes]

Caimazing, also known as Cairo Lazaro: casual lifestyle influencer, game streamer, ambitious, introverted.

And Angel2000, also known as Gavreel Alarcon: fitness vlogger, casual lifestyle influencer, happy-go-lucky, and Caimazing’s ex-boyfriend.

And _goddammit, Terrence_ for sending him this link. Slimy, nosy, whitebread frog.


	5. hell week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law school AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based from prompt by @suzysadness:
> 
> Maybe u can make random oneshots/drabbles in a lawschool universe hehe

Hell week is a _bitch_.

It goes something like this: on Friday, Cairo puts off reading cases and plays Warzone instead, then it’s suddenly Monday, and he’s only studied for his Constitutional Law exam, and on top of his exam, he’s got make-up classes in Criminal Law in place of some cancelled class because Judge went to some conference, and he didn’t read _shit_ for Crim, _alay na lang ang recit_ , he tells himself, _the exams are more important right now_ , and Bar exam results will be announced tomorrow, and maybe there will be a kill order, who knows, then it’s his exam, and _buti na lang, nag-aral ako_ , and he sees a question, _what is gerrymandering?_ , and blanks out.

Five minutes later, it goes something like this: his Lamy Safari decides that it doesn’t want to work today, _putangina_ , so he scrambles for another, and he writes his intelligent guess, _manipulation of political boundaries,_ and writes _in this jurisdiction, under Article 6 of the Constitution_ , and he runs out when the bell rings, makes it in time to legal writing class, and it’s _handwrite a sample affidavit on yellow pad paper_ , and he pulls out his Pilot v7, because he’s used the last drops of ink in his Safari for his exam, and he passes the paper, extra early, he’s hungry, then—

He hears a ding:

😡😡gag0😡😡 (Gavreel Alarcon) • 9:14PM

G?

He sighs. He replies,

Can’t. All-nighter pa ako. Baka sa Starbucks.[1]

A fifteen-minute walk, his only rest today, felt too short, felt only like a thirty-second reprieve, and he arrives at his condo, a mess of paper and hardbound books and highlighters strewn everywhere, covering his bed, just to pick his books up for Persons and Family Relations before he books his ride, then—

On his desk, a brown paper bag, neat and tightly sealed. On it, he reads,

_Kain ka na, baby. Mahaba-haba pa ang gabi. Kaya mo ‘yan. Tiwala._[2]

❤️

Inside: a pesto panini, a salad, and a small ( _too small, in Cairo’s opinion_ ), orange bag. Cheetos.

And Cairo, time-starved, allows himself to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Can’t. I’ve still got an all-nighter. Maybe in Starbucks.  [^](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8976346#return1)  
> 2 You should eat. You’ve got a long night ahead. You can do it—trust me!  [^](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8976346#return2)  
> 


End file.
